Lightning In My Fingertips
by HomoSocks
Summary: Orihime was a prodigy when it came to music. She could play anything, her favorite being her brother's piano. Her precious sibling died while she was in middle school, she gave up music after that. An invitation to a competition years later brings her back into that world... Surprisingly there were two pianist waiting for her.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Who is up for a music filled angsty coming of age romance story!? Who is up for a story where Orihime is a serious strong lead and is more than just a derp all the time?! If you said yes to either of those questions this is your story! I'm excited to be writing this one I think you are all in for a good one! Please enjoy!**

**Summary: Orihime was a prodigy when it came to music. She could play anything, her favorite being her brother's piano. Her precious sibling died while she was in middle school, she gave up music after that. An invitation to a competition years later brings her back into that world... Surprisingly there were two pianist waiting for her.**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Romance/Drama/Adventure/Friendship/Angst/Hurt/Comfort**

**Pairings: UlquiorraღOrihime****ღGrimmjow******

_.oO Prologue Oo._

That sound was beautiful.

It soothed Orhime Inoue while drowning out the sounds of the violent arguments her parents had downstairs.

Her brother, Sora Inoue often played the piano for her.

The sounds it made changed her life.

But once her brother... Went away.

The notes didn't sound as sweet anymore.

Her fingertips trembled so badly...

She couldn't make those sweet sounds anymore.

_.oO Lightning In My Fingertips Oo._

Her mornings always started the same, with Beethoven's ninth symphony in D minor. Orihime would jolt awake upon hearing the loud yet beautiful rendition that was set as her alarm. It was just another day for the second year highschool student. She sat up in bed letting a long yawn pass her full lips, she arched her back stretching her arms thoroughly.

Orihime was what you would call a genius in the most unlikely of places. Upon first glance she was nothing special aside from being extraordinarily beautiful. Her academics average, athletics a little below average, no notable after school activities. On paper she was just another highschool student, not a very impressive one at that.

Beneath the surface was something that was hard to imagine, especially in the case of such a ditsy girl. However she appeared on the outside, the truth was she was a genius among musicians. Everything she'd ever picked up she could play with a little practice. She had the magic touch to put it simply.

Her instrument of choice and what made her famous in elementary school was the piano. Orihime was the most skilled little pianist anyone had ever seen though in reality she was playing for one person. And when that person patted her on the head praising a performance... Orihime felt weightless, truly without a care in the world.

When she played the piano she felt like she was floating into orbit. Everything around her seemed so colorful like the notes she would play were lighting up the whole world. The hushed silence of the crowd as she picked up the pace of her piece. The feeling of each of her fingertips tapping the correct key in just the right manner to make the perfect sound.

It was what she lived for. Those few minutes on stage in front of the entire world, that pat on her head, those words of praise. They meant absolutely everything to her. As long as she had his touch and his words she could keep going despite the grueling schedule, despite the long nights, despite the endless memorization. She could do it, she _did_ do it.

_For him._

_For her._

_For music. _

Then one night in middle school she got a horrible call. Orihime never liked phones, they made horrible sounds... It was only natural that sound carried the worst news she'd ever received. Her brother's car accident was fatal. A drunk driver had hit him head on, Sora didn't have a chance.

Orihime couldn't live with herself, she didn't get to say goodbye. The last thing she'd said to her brother was so horrible that she... Orihime didn't want to live and she couldn't. After that it was impossible for her to play the piano and without the piano it was impossible for her to truly feel alive.

The piano no longer made her feel like she was floating on air, instead it felt like she was sinking. Weighed down by something enormous, something that she couldn't shake off. That piano that used to feel so much like home had become a stranger to Orihime. After a while she'd given it up all together.

Without the piano in her life for a number of years Orihime was just doing her best to go day by day. And so far she was doing okay. Once she woke up she went through her normal morning routine before getting into her school uniform and heading out the door.

A distant aunt paid for Orihime's apartment and helped her out financially. Orihime hadn't seen her real parents since Sora had ran away from home with her once he was of age. The girl thought it was probably pity that led her aunt she'd never met to help her out like this. Regardless of the motive Orihime was grateful for the help she received.

Her days now were very normal... A little boring but that was okay with her!

Orihime just had to do her best to put her past behind her and move forward. One step at a time was all it took. Orihime was a very positive and bubbly person naturally though lately she'd been having relapses. Sitting in front of her dusty piano for hours without touching it...

That was fine though! Orihime was a sporty girl now a days! Even though she wasn't very good at any sports she had a lot of sporty friends! Tatsuki Arisawa came from behind Orihime just in time giving her a big pat on the back.

Tatsuki was Orihime's best friend, she was very precious to Orihime. She wasn't sure if she would have been able to get out of the slump after her brother's death without Tatsuki.

Tatsuki was rough, passionate, harsh but at the same time incredibly caring. The two of them usually walked to school together before running into another one of Orihime's sporty friends along the way.

"Kurosaki-kun!" She exclaimed seeing the tall student turning a corner in front of them. As usual a light blush colored her pale cheeks as she stumbled over her words looking for something else to say. Tatsuki told Orihime to relax, Rukia rounded the same corner with Ichigo greeting the two other girls.

Their group grew by two, the four of them would start their walk to school. Usually another big teenager named Chad would join them before they got to the front doors of the school. The school day started from there, Orihime went through the motions almost like a robot. It had been hard for her to fine excitement in her days lately. Sometimes Chizuru would grope her from behind, that was exciting right? No no, the word she was looking for was surprising.

Those were her normal school days. She'd just walk home alone while all of her other friends stayed after school for their teams or clubs. It wasn't that Orihime didn't want to join them. She just wasn't interested in being in the judo club or anything like that.

Her melancholy days came to an end suddenly when a letter appeared in the mail. Just the stamp on the front of the letter made Orihime's fingers start to tremble, goosebumps prickled her skin. How could this be? Was this a mistake?

_The 14th Annual Chopin Piano Competition._

They contacted her. Orihime clenched her fists trying to control her quickening breathing. She hadn't touched the piano in years she couldn't figure out what this thing was for. And she was afraid to even open it... She was scared of what would be inside the letter. So there was only one thing she could really do, Orihime called Tatsuki over.

She felt more comfortable with Tatsuki, after all the ravenette always protected her. _It is just a letter._ That is what Orihime kept trying to tell herself. The panicked girl extended the letter to Tatsuki who took it.

"Please," Orihime started trying to keep her voice from sounding shaky. "Can you read it to me?"

"This is what you were so scared about?" Tatsuki glanced over at her friend who nodded. She was perfectly aware of Orihime's history with the piano, she was worried that whatever was inside this might hurt Orihime. Or maybe it would be just what she needed... "Okay."

Tatsuki tore opened the envelop pulling out a single sheet of paper and a few tickets. Tatsuki looked confused putting the tickets aside to read over the letter once to herself. She looked over the top of the letter at Orihime before beginning to read it out loud.

"Dearest, Ms. Inoue." Tatsuki paused taking a breath before continuing. "Due to your unprecedented achievements in the classical music world we'd like to invite you to our annual event. Not just as a guest, the committee would be honored to hear you perform. This will only be a preliminary round so please consider the opportunity. What have every confidence that you'll pass the preliminary round with ease, the whole competition could be yours for the taking. We surely wouldn't be surprised-"

"Stop reading please." Orihime mumbled on the couch across from Tatsuki. She pulled her knees up to her chest cradling them with her arms. A noticeable pout was on her face, she looked like a kid. Tatsuki smiled softly, some things never changed.

"I think it was rather nice of them." The ravenette spoke up rubbing the nape of her neck. "They even left tickets for your friends inside. And said you are more than welcome to come even if you don't perform."

"Yeah... That is nice of them." Orihime murmured while sniffling her nose, she was a very emotional girl. Maybe that is what made her performances so amazing.

"You should do it." Tatsuki said very seriously leaning across the table to get closer to her friend.

Orihime's grey eyes widened at her friend's suggestion, her overactive mind lit up like a firework. She tried to weight the risks, she tried to think of the positives. But in the end she came back to that day with her brother and what she said to him.

"I can't!" Orihime cried out shaking her head frantically.

"Inoue..." Tatsuki reached across the table gently placing her hand on Orihime's shoulder.

"I can't play the piano anymore..." Orihime whined trying to hold back tears. "It hurts, Tatsuki."

_It hurts._

_.oO1Oo._

"You haven't been practicing Orihime." Sora commented politely looking at the untouched piano in the corner of the living room. "A dusty piano is a pianist greatest sin you know?"

Orihime folded her arms looking away from him to ignore what he just said. The young middle schooler was acting a little rebellious lately but nothing Sora couldn't handle. After all it was normal for children to disobey their parents from time to time. These periods only lasted a few hours, he'd get that sweet little girl her knew back by dinner tonight.

"Orihime." Sora sighed walking across the room placing one of his palms on top of her head. "Aren't you going to see me off to work?"

"No!" Orihime swatted the hand off the top of her head. Now that was sort of out of character, she never rejected his touch like that. Sora arched a brow, a little bit of worry taking hold of his face.

"Are you okay?"

"No!" Orihime shouted again narrowing her grey eyes up at him. "I can't make any friends at school. None of them like the music I like, none of them understand who I am! When I show them I can play instruments they call me a machine. I'm not..."

"Orihime," Sora started softly. "Is this why you haven't been practicing?"

"I'm not your machine!" Orihime pointed an accusing finger up at her guardian angrily. "I don't want to practice for you anymore! I don't want to play for you anymore! I just want to be _normal_."

"What's so good about being normal-"

"You don't know anything about being normal!" Orihime continued to throw her childish fit. "You _forced_ that piano on me! I _hate_ the piano! I wish you _never_ played for me."

"Is that so?" A sad smile curved his thin lips. It was enough to almost make Orihime apologize right then and there, guilt washed over her. Still she managed to hold her ground refusing to apologize. "I didn't know that." Sora turned to the door, he glanced over his shoulder before walking out. "I was looking forward to your next performance. I bought you a gift for it."

With that her brother walked out the door. Orihime thought she'd make it up to him later by making him a nice hot dinner.

Later never came. That was the last time she saw her older brother.

That night she found the gift he had bought for her, inside a neatly wrapped box was two beautiful blue hairpins. She clutched them in her hands so tightly her palms started bleeding. Her knees gave out and she hit the ground. Orihime had never sobbed so violently in her life.

_.oO2Oo._

Tatsuki left after comforting Orihime, she still thought that her friend should do the competition. Orihime was happy that at least one person still believed in her, sadly that wasn't enough. Orihime needed to regain some confident in herself before she even considered dusting off that old piano.

Orihime sat alone that night in the bath trying to ease her mind. The water was warm and nice, Orihime tried to relax but she couldn't. So much was still on her mind, the piano, her brother, the competition.

Beethoven's ninth symphony started playing inside her head, she had the whole thing memorized from start to finish. Before she knew it her fingers started moving as if playing an invisible piano. Her fingertips tapping the water leaving ripples in their wake.

She started playing harder and harder as the sound continued on in her mind. The splashing of the water getting bigger with each note. She got lost in the notes dipping her fingers into the water where the right keys would be.

The more she continued this the more passionate she got. It had been so long, she missed this feeling. This weightless feeling, the silence of the crowd hanging on her music, the sound of her fingers pressing each key.

_The piano!_

Orihime opened her eyes back up after playing the entirety of the piece on her phantom piano. The water inside the tub had gotten cold and she was shivering. She couldn't decide if she was shivering from the cold water or the thought of playing the piano again. She put her hands in front of her to examine them, wiggling each finger as she did so.

Was it possible for her to be in that place again?

_On that stage._

_In that spotlight._

_Floating into orbit._

_.oO To Be Continued Oo._


	2. Chapter 2

"I decided."

Orihime announced this while fiddling with the fabric of her sweater between her fingers. The young former pianist was in a park nearby her apartment with her closest friends. Tatsuki and Ichigo were both kind enough to come out after she'd called them even though it was late. The streetlights were the only thing dimly illuminating the swing set Orihime was sitting it.

Orhime didn't want to call them out here like this, it seemed self-important and pretentious. She'd seen many pretentious musicians even though she only competed competitively a handful of times. Orihime wasn't like that, she just didn't have anyone else to turn to. She needed to talk about this or the pressure would eat her alive.

"I'm going to do it." Orihime mumbled slowly pushing her thighs together while looking down at her lap. Tatsuki immediately cheered clapping her hands together after a moment Ichigo started lazily clapping as well. How strange...

_A round of applause. _

"You want to play the piano again! That is great!" Tatsuki congratulated her friend proudly. Smiling softly at the support she was receiving Orihime slowly shook her head to correct the other girl.

"I-I wouldn't say that it is because I want to play again." That was true, as it stood Orihime wasn't sure if she actually _wanted_ to play the piano. It was hard to put into actual words. The emotions that run through a performer, that sensation. "I just want to try."

"It's all the same thing!" Tatsuki assured her with a big grin and a rough slap on the shoulder. "Now what do you need for the competition? We'll help out as best we can."

"No!" Orihime exclaimed shaking her hands in front of her to wave them off. "I don't want you to go out of your way! It isn't even the real competition just preliminary round!"

"It isn't really a problem." Ichigo assured the panicking girl with a shrug causing a light blush to color her cheeks. Orihime kept trying to tell the two of her friends she'd be all set but Tatsuki especially refused to hear it.

"Don't you need a cute dress for your performance?" Tatsuki teased with a grin putting her hands on her hips leaning over to get closer to the girl in the swing. "We'll have to find something that fits around your chest.~" Orihime yelped covered her chest with her arms like she was actually naked in front of them.

"Don't say weird things in front of Kurosaki-kun!"

"Well she sorta has a point." Ichigo admitted casually causing Orihime to whine clutching her arms tighter around her chest.

"There is something more important though!" Orihime continued to change the subject desperately. "I have to choose a piece to play. W-What do you think I should play, Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime looked up a him hopefeully. She should have expected the simple answer she got, he didn't know anything about pianos.

It was hard not having anyone to talk to about pianos and how she should be preparing for the preliminaries. It was ignorant of her to think Kurosaki-kun could give her advice on such a thing. She was just thinking idealistically, like somehow her crush could understand what she was thinking. As much as it pained her, she was on her own.

She couldn't talk about pianos with Kurosaki-kun, she could hardly talk about classical music with Tatsuki. Though admittedly Tatsuki was a casual listener of the genre. They were about to spark up little conversations at times. Tatsuki was able to name one or two pieces she liked though they didn't really fit. Orihime assumed she'd be required to play Chopin too, Tatsuki knew nothing of that composer.

The first thing Orihime had to prepare for was a small dinner party for special guests of the committee this year. Orihime was one of them, luckily she'd be able to bring one friend. Tatsuki already agreed to escort her. The preliminaries were only in a few weeks, the dinner was next week. She'd be expected to have a piece selected by then right?

Orihime could already feel the mounting pressure weighting down on her. As the night wore on Tatsuki and Ichigo started to head home. Orihime opted to stay outside in that nice autumn breeze for a bit to cool her head. The girl swung in her swing while trying to decide on a piece. Her mind just wouldn't work like it used to, music was so foreign to her now. It had been so long...

Orihime's grey eyes caught a stranger then, she turned her head in his direction. They couldn't have been more than a few feet apart as he passed the park and the girl on the swing. Streetlights illuminated him each time he walked under one. Under the dim lights Orihime was able to make out vague features.

He looked to be her age though she couldn't be sure since a black hoodie hid most of his face. Semi-long black hair poured out the sides of the hood, white earphones were in there as well stemming from a concealed I-pod. Her heart skipped a beat seeing what he was doing.

His skin hardly had any pigment evident by the pale hands poking out of his jacket's sleeves. Long fingers that looked like spider's legs were moving slowly in tune with a melody. Fingertips with painted black nails continuously pressing invisible keys to play notes on his phantom piano. This boy... Suddenly Orihime felt weird.

It was strange, it kind of reminded her how she feels around Ichigo, it also reminded her of the feeling she got from music. Which one was it? Or was it something new, something inbetween? Orihime reached out toward the retreating figure, she called after him to no avail.

_His earphones blocked out her voice... And so he disappeared into the night._

_.oO1Oo._

Orihime's heart was still pounding, it started pounding every time she thought about the boy. And every time she got thinking about the boy she would sit in front of her old dusty piano. Still she'd never touched it, she never even cleaned it off. She wasn't ready for that just yet. Despite all of the warnings in her head she still wanted to at least practice.

She couldn't do that here. Not with this old piano, the old piano that used to belong to her brother. Orihime didn't feel she was even worthy of touching it yet. Especially not now that she'd let it get so dirty. _A dusty piano is a pianist greatest sin._

Reluctantly Orihime began traveling to a coffee shop close to her apartment complex. This coffee shop had a pretty nice piano opened for any of their guests to play, the curious children that would play around with the keys made her feel nostalgic. Playing in front of people again made her extremely nervous. Which is why the first few times she went to the shop she didn't so much as touch the piano.

Eventually she worked up the courage to sit down at the piano bench, shaky fingers hovering over the keys. She repeated this a few times coming in and out of the store each day. It became a routine, she'd come in buy a coffee then sit down at the piano. Each time she couldn't bring herself to play it.

Time was running out and she hadn't made any headway on practice. Orihime hadn't even selected a piece to play for the preliminary yet. Soon she was noticed by a frequent patron of the coffee shop. Orihime had never noticed him however, it wasn't her fault as he was easy to miss.

He had slicked back light brown hair, a very handsome man that kept to himself usually in his own corner. Day after day he watched Orihime's shaky fingertips, the way she broke out into a cold sweat. This made the man curious so one day he decided to approach the girl frozen in front of the piano.

"Excuse me." He greeted her gently sliding onto the piano bench next to her. Orihime scooted over a bit to grant him some room, for a moment she thought she'd be kicked out. The friendly look on the stranger's face told her otherwise. He was intimidating though somehow at the same time comforting. "Are you trying to learn how to play the piano?"

"What...?" His question confused Orihime for a moment. Is that how she looked from an outside perspective?! "No! I was just-... Trying to get some practice done."

"I see." The man nodded as though he understood. "I once met someone in here. A young boy that would come in here day after day and pound on the piano, the sounds were horrible. But he desperately wanted to play the piano so I assisted him." Another friendly smile curved his lips looking down at the younger girl.

"I'm sorry," Orihime started weakly. "I didn't get your name." He laughed.

"I didn't, did I?" The stranger sighed before formally introducing himself. " Sōsuke Aizen."

"It's a pleasure." Orihime bowed her head respectfully. "My name is Orihime Inoue."

"Inoue, huh?" Aizen arched one of his thin brows before he turned toward the keyboard. His fingers hovered over it, they were _steady._ Orihime held her breath waiting for him to begin playing. While it looked like Aizen was going to play he didn't instead he looked back over at Orihime. "Why haven't you been playing? You're shaking like a leaf."

Orihime squirmed uncomfortably in her seat at that question. How was she suppose to answer that when the truth was so complicated? She couldn't meet Aizen's gaze instead she was staring off to the side trying her best to steady her breathing. "It isn't that easy for me anymore." She admitted in nearly a whisper.

"Music isn't that complicated, Orihime Inoue." Aizen replied simply like he had been reading her mind. Slowly Orihime turned back to him just in time to see his fingers hit the keys. Just like that her world turned into an array of colors and that sweet sound made her straightened up in her seat. Aizen played the keys with such a gently touch it put the nervous girl at ease.

He was incredible. To think such a talented pianist was sitting just behind her this whole time. It made Orihime slightly embarrassed for coming in here everyday to just stare at the shop's white piano. Who exactly was this guy? Orihime couldn't help but wonder, she felt motivation now. She had a resolve to play this piano today.

Orihime waited patiently with her hands folded in her lap allowing the man to finish his beautiful little piece. Once he finished there was a round of applause, Orihime turned to see everyone was looking at the two people sitting at the piano. Orihime gulped suddenly feeling less confident than before.

"What's wrong?" Aizen spoke again in that soft voice of his. He gently grabbed her hand forcing her fingers closer to the keys, Orihime tried to pull away out of instinct. Aizen refused to allow the young girl to move. "Can't you taste it on the tips of your fingers?"

"My fingers can't taste a-anything." Orihime tried to pull away, she was stopped once more.

"Don't be naive." Aizen's voice was sharper then more demanding. Orihime didn't like be scolded by a stranger in front of all these people though she was willing to hear him out. "These are the most vital part of any pianist." He was referring to their fingers. "They count as all your senses. Your hearing, your sight, your taste, it is all at the tip of your finger. Don't tell me you didn't already know that Orhime Inoue."

She didn't know what to say. But the way he spoke reminded her of the way Sora used to talk, that made her nervous while at the same time hurt her heart. Orihime nodded her head, her hands stopped shaking as badly as they had been. Aizen finally released his grip letting Orihime know now was the time. Orihime took a deep breath, the coffee shop was so silent. Everyone was waiting for the beautiful youth to begin playing.

_Now or never._

Orihime's index finger pressed down one of the keys ever so lightly making a very sweet sound. Immediately everyone in the shop perked up at the noise completely absorbed already. Her other fingers quickly followed beginning to form a melody, each one quickly yet lightly pressing each key.

The notes flowed from her mind like a stream, for being so out of practice it looked like she hadn't missed a day. Even Aizen was taken a back by the sudden show of skill. Orihime started jittering in the bench as the music got louder. She was playing it, the piano. She was playing everything that had been in her heart, the happiness, the loneliness, the sadness.

Everything she'd been holding inside these past years, she'd let it all go right now. The people of the shop started humming and even dancing along with the tune Orihime played. For some reason the smiles on their faces... Pained Orihime. She shut her eyes to focus on the music, that was a mistake.

Behind her lids, in the darkness hid all of her fears and her guilt. How could she dare to put these smiles on other people's faces when _he._.. The melody started to sour, that sweet noise from before was becoming one that was hard to bear. All of this was due to how violently her fingers began to shake. Her mind was no longer in tune with the music she was playing. Instead she was more focused on the images behind her lids.

_Big brother!_

Her fingers stopped playing all together, hovering over the keyboard before falling limply back at her sides. Slowly her eyes reopened to see most of the people in the shop had turned back to what they were doing before the music started. Aizen though was still right beside her, smiling.

"Your taste seemed to have been poisoned somewhere along the way." He informed her before getting to his feet. Orihime quickly jumped to her feet nearly shouting for him to wait a moment, he chuckled at that outburst. "Whatever it is that is holding you back I suggest you deal with it soon."

"What should I do?" Orihime was practically begging him. She wasn't sure how it got to this point she had just met this man. Yet somehow she wanted to follow him, she never met someone so charismatic. So familiar like her brother once was, at the same time he was different and strange.

"Ah..." Aizen scratched his chin as if he was thinking before answering her. "How about a Nocturne piece by Chopin?"

Just like that he turned on his heels and was out the door leaving Orihime standing there. A _Chopin_ piece? Was it possible that he knew about her and the competition? Impossible, Orihime tried to brush the encounter with the man away but couldn't. After all she had finally found the piece she'd be playing.

_.oO2Oo._

The date was approaching faster, her return to the piano looming. The date of the dinner party was set for was tomorrow. Orihime wouldn't let herself get cold feet even though she was feeling more anxious now than ever. Every time it got overwhelming she thought back to Aizen or the boy she saw by the park. That always seemed to calm her down.

Orihime had already told Tatsuki all about the man she met in the coffee shop. Tatsuki seemed convinced he was some sort of pervert at first, Orihime was luckily able to convince her best friend otherwise. This led into another conversation about why Orihime was going to play in the coffee shop in the first place when she had a perfectly fine piano in her apartment.

That was hard for Orihime to explain, the truth was simply too painful to say out loud. Orihime settled on telling Tatsuki it was because she couldn't play on a dirty piano. That explanation wasn't a lie, it just wasn't a complete truth.

The day before the dinner party Orihime had decided to go back to the coffee shop one last time. She was disappointed when Aizen didn't show up. Orihime decided to walk home before it got too late however when she got to the door she realized it was opened. Warily the young former pianist entered the apartment looking for any signs of an intruder.

It had already gotten pretty dark by then so there wasn't much light for her to use. She didn't dare turn on a light herself, if there really was an intruder in here she wouldn't want to give herself away. She inched slowly into her living room...

Then she thought she saw something move at the corner of her eye!

Then the lights magically came on blinding her momentarily!

_"Surprise**!**"_

Orihime looked at the small group of people through half shut eyes. It looked like all of her friends were there... Tatsuki, Ichigo, Chizuru, Chad, Rukia, were those Ichigo's sisters too... What was this? Her eyes widened seeing the old black piano that Sora used to own in the middle of the room.

It was shining like it was brand new. Polished thoroughly like it had actually been cared for all this time. And the carving that she had done so long ago was still engraved in the side. She hadn't seen it in a while since it was covered by such a thick coat of dust and dirt. A heart with her initials and Sora's initials in the center.

"Guys..." Orihime's knees buckled and she almost fell. The clumsy girl was able to catch herself against the wall, the others rushed over to her to check if she was alright. One of her hands rose to cover her mouth while tears were already flowing from her eyes.

"Orihime! Are you okay?!"

I'm just," She sputtered out between loud sniffles. "So happy."

_.oO3Oo._

"I'm so happy!" A loud overbearing boy with light blue hair shouted.

"Don't get your hopes too high." Another boy spoke sounding apathetic and monotone.

"What?" The other retorted angrily. "She was listed on the sheet. You don't think she'll show?"

"Who knows."

"Damn you piss me off." The loud boy growled rubbing the nape of his neck. "Try to get excited for once."

"Excited?" The pale boy put a shaky hand in front of his face. "Is that why I can't stop trembling?"

_.oO To Be Continued Oo._


	3. Chapter 3

Orihime was all ready for the dinner party!

The gorgeous teenager chose something simple to wear, just a little sweater dress and small frilly heeled sandals. It looked like she was on her way to a movie theater date. Tatsuki didn't even bother to dress up at all. Orihime knew she should have expected that from her oldest friend. She didn't think it really mattered what they wore anyway, this was suppose to be a casual setting right?

Regardless of what was right or wrong, Orihime was nervous. It had been so long since she'd been involved in the classical music world, she wasn't sure if she was still any good. She wasn't sure if she'd be what everyone expected. She wasn't sure if she could live up to the bar her former self set.

Orihime wouldn't say she was excited... She was just a little shaky going into this dinner party. It had been so long since she'd been surrounded by pianos, by classical music. In a way it was a huge relief. Orihime was just... So sick of the songs on the radio now a days.

"Damn, Inoue." Tatsuki growled nudging her friend's shoulder with a pointy elbow. "You didn't need to dress up."

"I didn't put on anything fancy! Is this okay?" Orihime looked down at herself to double check. The two girls were currently walking to the dinner hall after jumping off the train. The sun was beginning to set behind them coloring the horizon a dark orange. The two friends continued to banter back and forth, Orihime grew silent as the building they'd eat in came into sight.

"Hey, you okay?" Tatsuki finally asked after Orihime stopped walking. For a moment the girl with the dark raven hair thought her friend was getting cold feet. For a long moment Orihime didn't answer. Her grey eyes continued staring at the building tower above them until a small smile curved her pink lips.

"I suppose I feel just a little sick." Orihime admitted honestly holding her stomach. Tatsuki could only hope the young former pianist didn't puke her guts out in front of all the judges that would be listening to her performance in a few days time.

After a little more of stalling the two of them continued forward into the front lobby of the building. The dinner party would be held in the building's dining room which was just down the hall on the first floor. Orihime could already hear the chatter of people when she walked through the door.

Though the first thing she saw when she walked through the door was...

_Two boys_. They were standing at the top of a short flight of stairs that led into the lobby. One of them had his arms folded looking rather grumpy. He had nice light blue hair and matching blue eyes. He was wearing baggy jeans with white bleached patches on them torn at the knees. He wore a white hoodie with a bit of black fur decorating the edges of the hood and the sleeves.

The other looked even stranger than his eccentric friend. He had on a regular black hoodie, his pale skin stood out against it's darkness. Tight black jeans were around his slender frame. Haunting bright green eyes seemed to be searching through the I-pod in his hands. The last thing she noticed was his fingernails were painted black...

"Orihime," Tatsuki interrupted her daydream. "Stop staring at those creeps."

"Huh?!" Orihime exclaimed nearly jumping out of her skin. She didn't want her friend to get the wrong idea or anything! It wasn't like she was checking those boys out or anything! After all they looked like the farthest thing from her type! The last thing Orihime needed was Tatsuki thinking she was a pervert. "I was just-!"

Orihime couldn't help but glance back up at the pair of boys. Due to the volume of her voice the both of them had noticed her, both of their colorful eyes looking down at her. The one with the blue orbs was glaring, the one with the green looking on in apathy. She didn't want to anger the two of them.

"Sorry to interrupt!" Orihime murmured bowing her head apologetically. She really didn't have much to apologize for, she had been invited here this evening. Naturally Orihime was very apologetic person who avoided conflict at all cost. She felt uneasy again, it felt like she was drowning in them. Those two boys, for some reason their pressure was overwhelming her.

Footsteps cracked the marble of the stairs as one of them walked closer. Orihime glanced up to see the boy with the light blue hair two steps above her. He extended an arm out to her pointing dramatically, Tatsuki got more defensive then ready to brawl if it came to that. The big grin on the boy's face was one that honestly scared Orihime...

"You actually showed up." His toothy grin widened. "I can't wait! Let's do it right now!"

His demand caught her off guard, she wasn't even sure what he was talking about. Was he throwing down the gauntlet for playing piano? How could someone that played such a peaceful instrument come off like a common street thug? Not that Orihime really thought something so terrible about him, it was Tatsuki who did that.

"I-I'm sorry," Orihime apologized again quickly bowing her head. "I don't-... But who are you?" He seemed to know her but she had no idea who this stranger was. Orihime never remembered meeting someone like him.

That wiped the smirk off his face for a moment Orihime got another terrible feeling... Though this time it felt like it was her heart that was hurt. Wait... She felt like she was tearing up again. Orihime was always over emotional and quick to tears but she couldn't understand what was causing it this time.

"I-.." She weakly started before exclaiming. "I'm sorry!"

The boy with the light blue hair covered his face with his palm taking a deep breath before his smirk returned. His hand fell to his side after a moment and he was looking at her again. This time he didn't look as angry and she wasn't scared anymore.

"Of course you don't. You wouldn't remember a scrub like me." The boy said in a calmer voice than before. Orihime wanted to tell the man that wasn't true, but the truth was she couldn't remember and she couldn't lie. "Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, I'll make you eat those words and remember them."

"Grimmjow." The voice came from above them, the other boy was watching them patiently. It seemed his patience had ran out however. He spared one last look at Orihime before turning on his heels to begin walking down the hall.

"Yeah." Grimmjow Jeagerjaques answered turning to follow him. "I changed my mind, I can wait. I'll embarrass you in front of a crowd at the competition. Just wait."

She opened her mouth to speak... No words came out, again she was watching a young pianist's back as they left her. Orihime wasn't content to leave it like this, she couldn't leave it like this. _Jeagerjaques._ She summoned the courage to call after him.

"It was very nice meeting you!"

He stopped at the top of the steps without looking back at her. One of his hands rose back to his face to cover him mouth to muffle the chuckle that came from it. After a moment he continued walking leaving her with some parting words. "You never change, Inoue."

_.oO1Oo._

Orihime was being mobbed by older gentlemen who were keeping here under fire with a barrage of questions. She seemed to be extremely popular among the older judges and sponsors. She rather not be the center of attention but it had always been rather hard for her not to be. Orihime wondered if these men were more concerned with her looks than her music.

She felt stares from some of the other young performers. Lots of dirty and jealous looks were directed at her, Orihime could understand why. Here she was a former pianist who hadn't played in years receiving all this special attention on looks and past accomplishments. She was sure all of these pianist have been practicing so hard for this competition. Some for years yet Orihime...

She didn't really feel like she deserved to play among them, she was honored to. Her grey eyes found the pair of strange pianist from earlier. Grimmjow seemed to be boasting to some judges while his companion looked as expressionless as ever.

_For some reason she couldn't wait to hear them play the piano._

Once more she was pulled from her daydreams by one of the men surrounding her. She nervously babbled on answering any of the questions they asked. Strangely their line of questioning deviated further and further from music. Tatsuki just sat next to her friend just as uncomfortable. When Orihime was thinking about excusing herself a familiar man appeared to save her from the small crowd around her.

"I think that is quite enough." A sharp but oddly polite voice interrupted the men. "I'd like a word with our special guest please."

"Aizen-dono." One of the old men greeted him with curt bow before leaving the dinner table. The other men with him followed leaving Orihime and Tatsuki alone with the man. She was shocked to see the man from the coffee shop here of all places. He was able to push around a bunch of officials like that so easily too.

"Mr. Aizen!" Orihime greeted him excitedly with a friendly wave, Tatsuki stared at him like a creep, he just chuckled.

"Please just call me, Aizen." He corrected her with a small smile before turning his attention to Tatsuki. "You're very beautiful. A young friend of Orihime Inoue I presume. It is a pleasure." He introduced himself with a nod. Tatsuki began blushing looking away from him mumbling something about 'perverts'. She found an excuse to leave the two them alone then saying she needed the restroom. With Tatsuki gone Aizen turned his attention back to Orihime.

"You've hardly touched your food." Aizen gestured to the nearly full plate sitting in front of Orihime.

"I'm sorry." She apologized for the seventh time that night. "I guess I wasn't as hungry as I thought I was."

"But it is hard to eat with so many people hounding you."

That was true but Orihime thought it was a rather mean thing to say. She didn't want to be rude to everyone who had been so interested in her. Even if it was becoming tiring after a while. "They weren't that much of a bother." Orihime told the man before lifting a cold piece of steak into her mouth.

"They didn't really care about your music though did they?" Aizen asked bluntly to which Orihime just shook her head in a wordless agreement while she finished chewing.

"Who are you? Really?" Orihime finally asked looking over hopefully at the tall man who just smirked again. It looked as though he'd been expecting that question. Aizen leaned over the table a bit to get closer to her lowering his voice in the process.

"It wouldn't be any fun if I told you everything at once." Aizen answered softly before deciding to continue. "For now I'll tell you the reason why those men were so disinterested in your music. You're here because of me, without my input you wouldn't be here."

"What do you mean?"

"You see I am a very important investor for this years competition. The Chopin Competition has been suffering budgeting restrains over the past couple years. In fact without investors like me they were going to cancel the whole thing this year." Aizen explained coolly. "I requested for you to be added into the preliminary rounds before investing. Naturally they agreed."

"Why would you do that?" Orihime was even more confused than before with that explanation.

"I'll answer that as soon as you tell me why you are here. I thought you were done with the piano, at least that is what everyone heard. What do you want?" Aizen asked arching one of his thin brows. Orihime didn't know how to answer that, she still hadn't found her answer.

"I don't know." She shot back honestly looking off to the side to avoid his gaze. When she did this her eyes widened falling on a sight she recognized. A pale young man playing the phantom piano with black nails and earphones hidden behind black hair. "Excuse me." Orihime mumbled quickly to Aizen.

She rushed over to the boy as if she feared him getting away from her again. Orihime walked right up in front of the distracted boy before grabbing his hands gently to stop him from playing the air. Green eyes looked up from the ground to stare at her blankly, Orihime felt a little awkward then. Especially doing this in front of all these people.

Orihime tried to explain herself then but realized the music in his ear was blocking out everything she said. Orihime tapped on her own ear trying to get him to take off those earphones. The pale boy did as she gestured though in a rather unconventional way. He tilted his head to one side until the earphone fell out, he didn't speak, he only kept staring at her.

"Oh..." Orihime froze up then feeling as stiff and awkward as ever. She wasn't sure what came over her or why she decided to approach the boy like this. "I think I saw you the other day passing a park late at night." She informed him trying to not let her nerves get to her. The boy didn't respond, he only kept staring expressionlessly. "Just now you were playing Fantaisie Impromptu with your fingers weren't you? One of Chopin's solo pieces... It's very advanced." Orihime clapped her hands together excitedly. "Amazing! Are you playing that for the preliminaries?"

She watched his green eyes widen in what looked like surprise, confusion, and curiosity all at once. It made her heart race.

"You could tell all that from just watching my fingers move?" The pale boy asked in an emotionless tone though Orihime was happy to see his face didn't look expressionless anymore.

"Uh.. Yeah! Of course I could tell." Orihime answered with a shrug of the shoulders like it was no big deal. "But why play such a challenging piece like that for the preliminaries. Shouldn't you save a performance like that for the main competition?"

"Why, indeed?" He answered vaguely. Those emerald eyes that held blankness just a moment ago were now gleaming, almost sparkling. It made her shuffle awkwardly a light blush adoring her features. "Do you remember playing Fantaisie Impromptu?"

"I did?" The question seemed like a random one. Orihime thought back trying to recall, though she was a little slow she remembered every performance she'd ever done. "Oh! I did!" She nodded her head smiling at the boy. "It was during a junior competition years ago."

"I see." The boy turned to walk away from her. What was with all these pianist walking away from her? Every time they did that she felt like she was falling further behind. She desperately yearned to catch up to them all. Orihime reached out latching onto his wrist to prevent him for leaving just yet.

"How did you know I've played it before?"

"That doesn't matter." He glanced over his shoulder at the girl. "All that matters is you watch me play it."

"I-Is that so?" Orihime couldn't read this guy, he was a complete mystery to her. So was Grimmjow Jaegerjaques for that matter. "What is your name?"

_"Ulquiorra Cifer."_

_.oO2Oo._

"I thought you said you weren't going to talk to her." Grimmjow growled crossing his arms in the back of a cab he was sharing.

"I wasn't."

"You held her hand too. What the hell are you trying to do?" He continued scolding the pale boy.

"She was the one who grabbed me." Ulquiorra responded absentmindedly.

"Dammit you piss me off." Grimmjow sneered refusing to talk to the other boy the rest of the way home.

_.oO3Oo._

Tatsuki was extremely bored at that little shindig. She was thankful to finally be in the back of a cab with Orihime heading back to their respective apartments. At least the organizers were kind enough to arrange cab rides for the pianist. Riding the train back home at this time of night could be a tiny bit dangerous. It wasn't long before Orihime's head fell against Tatsuki shoulder.

Orihime was already fast asleep not even halfway through the ride. Tatsuki watched her friend peacefully then something started to happen. The ravenette hadn't seen Orihime do this in years. A tired smile curved her lips and her arms extended lazily in front of her.

Her fingers started moving clumsily. While the form was sloppy and would most certainly sound terrible on a real piano Orihime was playing in her sleep.

_Orihime was actually dreaming of music again._

_.oO To Be Continued Oo._


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm telling you!" Orihime continued explaining overjoyed. "They both seem incredible! I don't know if I'll be able to compare... I don't have the same presence they do."

"Is that so?" Ichigo whom sat behind her in class asked while trying to figure out a way to polite opt out of the one-sided conversation.

"Mhm!" Orihime nodded far too caught up in talking about the two amazing pianist she met the previous night. She didn't even realize how out of character it was for her to be gushing over two other boys in front of her crush. Of course she felt nothing romantic for Grimmjow or Ulquiorra, she just saw outstanding musical potential.

With an unfiltered personality like Grimmjow's she was sure he'd make for an interesting performance. Well, more than _just_ interesting. Ulquiorra on the other hand was another case entirely. She could tell by just the way he played the phantom piano he was something special. On top of that she sensed unbelievable focus from him. Ulquiorra didn't lack in personality either, he was mysterious.

Still all this coming from a girl who was hesitant to even call a television idol handsome in front of Ichigo. After a bit more of this Orihime realized what she was doing. Finally the young former pianist shut her mouth turning away from Ichigo with some half-ass excuse.

With that Orihime buried her face into some history notes for the rest of the free period.

_How embarrassing._

_.oO1Oo._

She tried to practice for the preliminaries everyday after school.

It would always start the same, with her hands hovering above the piano's keys. Orihime would begin her piece of choice for the competition, Nocturne Op.9 No.2 composed by Chopin obviously. It was very difficult piece, one that didn't need to be played for a preliminary round. Something easier would be just as suitable.

However, it was Sosuke Aizen's suggestion. On top of that meeting Grimmjow Jeagerjaques gave her drive, meeting Ulquiorra Cifer gave her focus. She wanted to play her best for them. Her best now might not even scratch the surface of the worst of her younger self but it didn't matter, she would try.

When she tried to play the piano at home it usually started alright, actually it started perfectly. A minute or two in she would begin to feel sick. In another minute her fingers would be shaking so bad that she could hardly play. The sounds her piano made would sour until it was almost like nails on a chalkboard.

She usually would just quit or cry, Orihime didn't allow that to happen this time. She endured the horrible sound each day continuing to play until her fingers were sore and legs had fallen asleep from sitting motionless for hours.

Despite her grueling practice she didn't seem to be making any progress. The date of the preliminaries just kept creeping closer. This continued day after day until Orihime was climbing into bed the day before the preliminaries.

She just stared up at her ceiling for most of the night unable to sleep.

_.oO2Oo._

"Let's go!"

"I'm going as fast as I can!" Orihime cried out behind her pair of athletic friends.

"I can't believe you slept in!" Tatsuki scolded the girl before rounding on Ichigo. "And you! Dammit Ichigo, you slept in too you moron! You know this is an important day for Orihime!"

It was true they were running late. Orihime couldn't get a wink of sleep though at one point in the very early morning she managed to catch some. The only problem with that was she was so exhausted she slept right through her alarm. It was such a clumsy thing to do on the day of the preliminaries no less!

She only hoped that she didn't miss those boys performances. She was more concerned about watching them play than missing her own performance. Orihime was now making a dash for the Karakura Concert Hall with her friends to prevent that from happening.

Unfortunately she didn't have as much stamina as the other two. She had to keep stopping to catch her breath which only made Tatsuki yell more about the time. At some point Tatsuki decided to take matters into her own hands and carried Orihime on her back.

Despite this method of rushing toward the building being humiliating the three of them made in there quickly. Once they got to the door Orihime begged the girl carrying her to stop. She still had a little pride as a musician, she could at least walk in on her own free will. Thankfully Tatsuki granted that request.

Just inside the door were programs for today's event, Ichigo was quick to grab one. Tatsuki followed suit snatching one right out of a stranger's hands. Naturally, Orihime apologized for her friend before grabbing a sheet for herself.

"Thank goodness," Ichigo sighed closing the program sheet. "You are scheduled to play after intermission."

"You should head backstage. We'll find our seats." Tatsuki added with a nod and a thumbs up.

Orihime agreed absentmindedly as she looked over the sheet more closely. She wasn't looking for her own name, rather two others. She sighed relieved herself seeing the name Ulquiorra Cifer was scheduled to play after intermission. That left one more... Grimmjow Jeagerjaques was scheduled to play...

"I have to hurry up!" Orihime exclaimed out loud. Her friends jumped a bit startled by the volume of her voice.

"What's the rush?"

"I-I'll explain later!" Orihime promised, she thanked them both for coming once more before rushing off. She was moving much quicker now than she had before. Orihime reached the backstage area after one spurt though she was thoroughly out of breath by the time she got there. Orihime started looking around the hallways then looking for those strange pianist.

"You're late." An emotionless voice interrupted her search. It seemed Ulquiorra found her first, his green gaze watched her blankly. "The staff was beginning to worry that you weren't going to show up."

"Huh?" She turned smiling politely at the expressionless boy. "Oh, sorry about that. I slept in."

"Careless."

"I said I was sorry." Orihime whined rubbing the nape of her neck. "So I didn't miss the last performance before intermission did I?"

"He's going on now-... He should be that is." Ulquiorra's green eyes shifted over Orihime's shoulder. She could hear someone calling Grimmjow's name... Orihime turned just in time to see him close the gap between them.

Grimmjow grabbed a fist full of Orihime's shirt pushing her back into the wall next to Ulquiorra. She yelped surprised by his sudden forcefulness, her grey eyes met his blue ones. Sure, he looked angry but Orihime didn't really see that as much as she saw _frustration._

"What the hell? Were you chickening out? Or were you just scared to watch me play?" Grimmjow growled threateningly. Orihime didn't flinch nor did she lower her gaze from him. "Well, are you just going to stand there?" Grimmjow added when she was silent. The whole time a staff member was desperately trying to get Grimmjow to go out on stage.

"Oops." Orihime knocked her knuckles against her head while she stuck her tongue out. The look on Grimmjow's face changed completely, easing into one of confusion. He wasn't sure what to say to that. Could he really take her seriously when she made that funny face?

"Sorry," She raised her hand to ghost over the skin of his cheek. "Grimmjow."

That left the crude pianist speechless. His iron grip on her top slackened before he let his hand fall limply back at his side. Grimmjow scoffed after a long moment of silence turning away from the girl.

"Whatever. Like I would've cared either way." He began walking away from Orihime and Ulquiorra, in a minute he would be out on the stage.

"I'll be watching."

Grimmjow stopped hearing Orihime's voice one more time. He continued walking without looking back at her. After all there was no more time for him to look back, not now. He was bound for the stage, he had to keep looking ahead.

_.oO3Oo._

The lights were dimmed down as Tatsuki and Ichigo finally managed to find their way to their seats. The two of them had just sat down when a very interesting pianist was taking the stage. He had electric blue hair and matching blue eyes, dressed in a fancy white suit. It took her a moment but Tatsuki recognized him, it was hard to forget a guy like him.

"That guy..."

"You know him?" Ichigo whispered back.

"He yelled at Orihime." Tatsuki answered looking at Grimmjow closely. "I don't think he'll do well. He doesn't seem like a real pianist."

_.oO4Oo._

The chatter in the crowd died down when a new pianist took the stage. The way he carried himself was different from the rest that much was obvious. After all he was yawning and scratching his crotch. He wasn't your typical pianist.

_But that was what made his music phenomenal._

Sosuke Aizen knew that all too well. He was sitting in a private box with a bunch of investors and judges a like. And already they were dismissing Grimmjow... Unrefined, crude, juvenile, immature, childish, violent. While they were not wrong about these things... They were writing him off far too soon. A hidden smirk found its way onto Aizen's face.

Grimmjow loved making people eat their words more than anything.

_.oO5Oo._

Grimmjow had taken the stage like Ulquiorra had seen before... The person next to him however was seeing this for the very first time. They were standing in front of the monitors back stage waiting for the last performance before intermission to begin. Green eyes glanced over at the girl.

She was standing straight, grey hues focused on the monitor alone.

Her hands were folded as if in prayer.

Ulquiorra swore he could hear her say something under her breath...

_.oO6Oo._

_"Good luck..."_

_.oO To Be Continued Oo._


End file.
